Edmonton
Edmonton is the capital of the province of Alberta, making it the seat of the provincial Crown. It is on the North Saskatchewan River in the central region of the province, an area with some of the most fertile farmland on the prairies. It is the second largest city in Alberta after Calgary, with a population of 836,372 (2006), and is the hub of Canada's sixth largest census metropolitan area, with a metropolitan population of 1,034,945 (2006), making it the northernmost North American city with a metropolitan population over one million. Hockey in Edmonton Teams * Edmonton Oilers (World Hockey Association, 1972-1979; National Hockey League, 1979-present) * Edmonton 49th Battalion (Senior & Junior 1931-33) * Edmonton 51st Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton 63rd Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton 66th Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Aircraft Repair (Intermediate, 1943-44) * Edmonton Albertas (Senior 1914-15) * Edmonton Athletic Club (Junior) * Edmonton Athletic Club Roamers (Junior) * Edmonton Bankers (Senior, 1910-11) * Edmonton Borden Bearcats (Senior, 1915-16) * Edmonton Beavers (Senior, 1921-22) * Edmonton Canadian Pacific Railway (Senior, 1918-19) * Edmonton Canadians (Junior) * Edmonton Capitals (Senior 1913, Intermediate 1939) * Edmonton Combines (Junior, 1961-62 & 1962-63) * Edmonton Crescents (Senior) * Edmonton Crusaders (Junior, 1976-78) * Edmonton Deacons (Senior 1910-11) * Edmonton Dominions (Senior 1912-14, 1921, 1934-38) * Edmonton Dreadnoughts (Senior, 1924-25) * Edmonton Elks (Senior, 1927-29) * Edmonton Eskimos (Western Canada Hockey League, 1905-1927) * Edmonton Ex Juniors (Senior, 1930-31) * Edmonton Flyers (Senior & Minor Pro, 1939-63) * Edmonton Government Telephone (Senior, 1920-21) * Edmonton Grand Trunk Pacific (Senior, 1918-19) * Edmonton Hudsons Bay Company (Senior, 1920-21) * Edmonton Hustlers (Alberta Big Four League, 1919-20) * Edmonton Ice (Western Hockey League (junior), 1996-1998) * Edmonton Imperials (Senior 1929-33) * Edmonton Knights of Pythias (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton La Verendrye (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton Liberal Canadians (Junior) * Edmonton Mayfairs (Senior, 1930-31) * Edmonton Mercurys (Senior & Intermediate 1949-52) * Edmonton Millionaires (Junior, 1921-22) * Edmonton Navy (Junior, 1926-27) * Edmonton Oil Kings (1950-1976) (Western Hockey League (junior), 1950-1976) * Edmonton Oil Kings (1978-1979) (Western Hockey League (junior), 1978-79) * Edmonton Oil Kings (2007-present) (Western Hockey League (junior), 2007-present) * Edmonton Pats (Senior, 1951-52) * Edmonton Pennants (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Poolers * Edmonton Rangers (Junior) * Edmonton Road Runners (American Hockey League, 2004-2005) * Edmonton Sandlot Aces (Junior, 1937-38) * Edmonton South Side (Senior, 1922-23) * Edmonton South Side Sconas * [[Edmonton South Siders] (Senior, 1919-20) * Edmonton Southsiders (Senior, 1917-19) * Edmonton Strathconas (Senior, 1910-11) * Edmonton Superior Aristos (Senior 1926-27) * Edmonton Superiors (Senior, 1926-38) * Edmonton Swifts Canadian (Senior, 1916-17) * Edmonton Vics (Senior, 1943-44) * Edmonton Victorias (Senior, 1924-25) * Edmonton Yeomen (Senior, 1926-27) * Edmonton YMCA (Senior. 1910-13) University teams * Alberta Golden Bears Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1983-84 Edmonton Oilers *1984-85 Edmonton Oilers *1986-87 Edmonton Oilers *1987-88 Edmonton Oilers *1989-90 Edmonton Oilers 'Olympic Games' *1952 Edmonton Mercurys 'Allan Cup' *1947-48 Edmonton Flyers 'Memorial Cup' *1962-63 Edmonton Oil Kings *1965-66 Edmonton Oil Kings 'University Cup' *1963-64 University of Alberta *1967-68 University of Alberta *1974-75 University of Alberta *1977-78 University of Alberta *1978-79 University of Alberta *1979-80 University of Alberta *1985-86 University of Alberta *1991-92 University of Alberta *1998-99 University of Alberta *1999-00 University of Alberta *2004-05 University of Alberta *2005-06 University of Alberta *2007-08 University of Alberta Arenas * Rexall Place Players * Johnathan Aitken * Dave Babych * Wayne Babych * Shawn Belle * Brian Benning * Blair Betts * Tom Bladon * Jason Botterill * Jay Bouwmeester * John Bucyk * Craig Cameron * Dave Chyzowski * Pat Conacher * Kelly Czuy * Billy Dea * Gerald Diduck * Chris Dingman * Hnat Domenichelli * Dave Donnelly * Tyler Ennis * Andrew Ference * Mark Fistric * Randy Gregg * Greg Hawgood * Brad Isbister * Matt Keith * Zenith Komarniski * John Kordic * Dave Kryskow * Bill LaForge * Daymond Langkow * Brian Lavender * Bryan Little * Jamie Lundmark * Ross Lupaschuk * Bob McGill * Jack McIlhargey * Jamie McLennan * Glenn Merkosky * Mark Messier * Jason Miller * Duncan Milroy * Richard Mulhern * Brantt Myhres * Tyson Nash * Scott Nichol * Scott Niedermayer * Dave Pasin * Pete Peeters * Matt Pettinger * Fernando Pisani * Dion Phaneuf * Kyle Rossiter * Lindy Ruff * Harold Snepsts * Brian Sutherby * Jason Strudwick * Ken Sutton * Justin Taylor * Jim Thomson * Tim Tookey * Garry Valk * Shane Willis * Ken Yaremchuk * Zarley Zalapski Category:Canadian towns Category:NHL Cities